Eldingar
by Jrmungandr
Summary: Bane X OC


"They say all marriages are made in heaven, but so are thunder and lightning."

* * *

San Pedro Sula, Honduras

October 2:45 am

"They say Satan himself lives in this city," our villain, Rey Asesino, painted the picture for his guests, "He grew up, in these very streets." He gestured widely, a trail of smoke following his hand wherever he moved it, billowing from the cigar clutched between his thumb and pointer finger. "The same streets you two fucks decided to disrespect, no? Estoy en lo cierto?" At this point, he took one of the two men by the chin and squeezed until he earned a soft yelp. "You two fucked with the wrong Asesino." He spat in both of their face and began to walk away towards a tray messily filled with intimidating objects. "Shall I pull some teeth? Cut off a finger? Scoop an eye out with this spoon?" Asesino giggled like a little boy, he just loved talking.

Then, all of a sudden, the light bulb above his head popped and became dark, the ones around it soon did the same until the warehouse was utterly black. He yowled in fear and cursed at the black, frantically groping his pants pocket for his cell-phone. He could see again before his fingers even touched his phone, but it was not the two would be victims he saw looking into his terrified face, but a ghastly skull with eyes so chilling that he choked on his screams.

The skull, which in the last second of his life started to look more like face paint, spoke just two words that only Asesino would understand, "Para Vopnafjörður."

A flash of white light, the earth quaking rumble of thunder in his ears, then... nothing.

* * *

Panama City, Panama

Two months later

It would be impossible to walk around so brazenly in Gotham City for Bane, but here they feared him. He was left alone by the the policia, avoided by the citizens. It was peaceful, and much easier to conduct business with the scum that lived on the underbelly of the city when no one was willing to stop him. Everything was going according to plan, Batman and the Justice League had no idea of his whereabouts yet, and he had just secured a shipment of product that would easily make him a wealthy man. Nothing could or would go wrong today in his mind. But if everything went according to plan, the world would have no stories.

Bane arrived by car to his very own warehouse and was surprised to see the guards had abandoned their post. "Call someone." He chided his driver and stomped up to the door and threw it open. No one. The product was still inside, perfectly safe and seemingly unhampered, but he still had this strange feeling, like electricity running up his spine. He shivered and walked towards the metal cargo boxes to check them. ZAP! He withdrew his hand in surprise at the static shock. Static...shock...

He was on high alert now, looking around for the flying superhero. "If you're in here, Shock, just show yourself. I am in no mood for games!" But he was left with silence. Frustrated he connected himself to his supply of Venom and transformed, easily throwing over the boxes in a mad attempt to uncover the superhero he was there.

There was nothing. No one was in there with him. Now that he was thoroughly confused and angry, he barely gave a grunt in acknowledgement when his driver came running in to remind him that his guards were at a decoy warehouse in case someone was snooping.

"Leave me, then." Bane huffed and left the boxes laying haphazardly everywhere. He walked, rather awkwardly with the Venom still coursing through him, to the second story office for some isolation. That too, was ruined by the copious amounts of blood smeared on the door and the door handle. There was no doubt in his mind, there was someone in there, and they were more likely injured than vicious.

Surprisingly, once he opened the door, he saw not Batman, or Shock, or anyone he even knew, but a young woman with striking white-blonde hair lying in the corner, either asleep or dead. Everything was stained red, from her messy hair to her clothes and face and boots. She didn't open her eyes at first when Bane called out, but soon she came to after he put a massive hand on her shoulder.

The eyes were unlike any he'd ever seen, so unnaturally blue he could look nowhere else. Her expression went from exhausted to frightened to wild animal in seconds. Bane felt his entire body rack with seering pain and pulled back from her, shouting in anger. She couldn't force herself to stand up, but like a dying animal that's cornered, Bane could see she was only protecting herself. He stared in awe at the lightning manifesting from her fingertips, arching to eachother and back into her palm.

Bane thought for a moment. "Chispa...can I call you that?" He spoke in a soft voice, but her face didn't change. "Chispa, now is not the time to make an enemy. I have never met you. You have nothing to fear."

It obviously wasn't working, because the more he spoke the more wild her eyes seemed. He took another look at her for some help. She was wearing tattered and well worn clothes, and her midriff was tightly bandaged in what he assumed were rags and scraps of her pants and jackets. Her face was dirty, and so were her fingernails. Dry blood was everywhere. He could tell nothing about her aside from that she was probably not from here.

"You need a hospital, chica." He reached out, mentally prepared to be shocked again, but not physically. This time it felt like his heart was on fire.

He clutched his chest and recovered in the corner opposite to her, "That wasn't very nice, Chispa."

She had collapsed, too tired to even keep her eyes open. "No...doctors...please...no doctors..." She muttered.\


End file.
